dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Velanna
Hair Are we sure this is her final appearence? Because her hair looks alot like Morrigan's.--Rolan Zevran 04:59, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :Haha, it must be 'the Apostate Hairdo', all the cool kids are doing it :P 05:05, February 15, 2010 (UTC) I think she resemble Morrigan to much to be a coincidence. Just my opinion. 21:01, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Agreed. I saw her and immediately thought... "Well, this looks just like Morrigan." Quirken 01:25, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Just a thought: Velanna's background article sucks. It is very unclear and leaves the reader with only trivial information---poorly voiced information, at that. I don't have the expansion yet, so I don't think I could do a good job of doing a rewrite, but someone really ought to take a stab at that. ThorHammer17 (talk) 13:44, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Arms? I noticed her waving her arms about (summoning a Wild Sylvan to kill me, damn woman), and it looked like she had scars on her arms? ~ Seraph Relationship status Noticed that if you have her approval high enough (>85, IIRC) it'll say "Love" instead of "Friendly" as it usually does for non-LI characters. Don't know if anything triggers it or it's default for high approval. No party members in Awakening are romancable, right? Its probably just a bug. Justice's bar also says love, but that would obviously lead to nothing LI-wise. :Same thing with Anders. Just another little bug. --JimmyTheCannon (talk) 03:56, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Joining bug (PC) After Velanna joins the party for the mine quest, instead of going in to the mines, I went to City of Amaranthine and then to Vigil's Keep, where talking to the Seneschal gave me the option to complete Velanna's joining before the Joining quest was even given. The codex entry updated to say she survived and became a member. However, at the end of the mine quest, when she asks if she can become a Grey Warden, when I chose the 'No, I don't trust your reasons.' option she left. However the codex entry was not updated and any items I gave her were not returned to me. She's not present in the party selection screen either. Anyone else came across this? -- (talk) 04:53, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Murukesh Mohanan. Trivia regarding Velanna and Nathaniel Per an earlier discussion on relationship with companions and DA:TRIVIA (on personal opinion), I have removed the trivia about their possible mutual attraction. This is speculation, not a fact. --'D.' (talk · ) 19:38, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Bug or Trivia? During cut scenes, Velanna displays the power of teleportation, which we are told in DAO via the Codex_entry:_The Cardinal Rules of Magic codex is impossible. Gglazer (talk) 22:51, November 23, 2013 (UTC) :Well as you can see roots come out of her legs and pull her into the ground and then pull her out in another location. It is most likely a Keeper spell which is possible in forested areas. 09:39, November 24, 2013 (UTC)